Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling rail vehicles, a corresponding apparatus and a suitably equipped rail vehicle.
For a single-track line section between two stations with alternating traversal directions, it is known that the problem of train protection has to be solved using complex interlocking and signaling technology together with a train control system comprising a train stop function.
The disadvantage of this is that train protection is implemented centrally for the single-track line section, which increases the complexity.